Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 21
Warriors on the Deserted Island (孤島の戦士たち Kotō no senshi-tachi) is the 21st episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on September 4, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Plot The Survival Battle continues with Gingka winning all his matches. Hikaru and Kyoya get an intermediary challenge from some amateur Beybladers, which they easily beat. Hyoma, who had remained hidden behind the leaves, decides to challenge Kyoya as well, however he gets defeated by Kyoya's wind attacks, but not before Leone's performance tip gets majorly cracked. Meanwhile, Benkei takes care of Kenta's broken hand by bandaging it, and the two Bladers meet Yu, a young competitor just like them. He leads them to the health station in the woods of the island. On another side of it, Osamu learns to use his new Angle Compass, and the three friends, now more confident in their power form a new team, OTA. Coincidentally, Gingka and Madoka get intercepted by three dark Bladers who want to seem menacing, but Gingka immediately waves at them with a smile on his face when he discovers that they are Osamu, Takashi, and Akira. Hikaru challenges Yu, Benkei and Kenta to a fight, and it is there that they discover how powerful this small kid actually is: their Beyblades all get absorbed towards Yu's Flame Libra by a sand trap, and at the end he uses a shocking special attack which illuminates the whole island in green light. Major Events *Hikaru and Kyoya's battle is interrupted. *Benkei helps Kenta with his broken hand. *Gingka beats Osamu, Takashi, and Akira, thus eliminating them from the Survival Battle. *Hyoma battles Kyoya and loses. *The performance tip of Kyoya's Rock Leone gets severely damaged before defeating Hyoma. *Yu, Hikaru, Kenta, and Benkei battle. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Hyoma *Hikaru Hasama *Yu Tendo *Blader DJ Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's; Featured) Featured Beybattles ''Battle continues from the previous episode *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) = No Outcome (Interrupted by 3 Unnamed Bladers) New Battles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. 4 Unknown Bladers (Generic Beys) = Gingka and Pegasus *Osamu (Generic Bey) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Osamu *Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) & Hikaru (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. 3 Unnamed Bladers (Generic Beys) = Kyoya and Leone (Hikaru's whereabouts are unknown) *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145SF) = Kyoya and Leone *Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) vs. Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) = 'Battle continued in the next episode.''' Special Moves used *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) *Horn Throw Destruction (Rock Aries ED145B) *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance (Rock Leone 145WB) *Tornado Bull Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD) *King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB) *Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB) *Sonic Wave (Flame Libra T125ES) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES) Gallery episode21.01.jpg episode21.02.jpg episode21.03.jpg episode21.04.jpg episode21.05.jpg episode21.06.jpg episode21.07.jpg episode21.08.jpg episode21.09.jpg episode21.10.jpg episode21.11.jpg episode21.12.jpg episode21.13.jpg episode21.14.jpg episode21.15.jpg episode21.16.jpg episode21.17.jpg episode21.18.jpg episode21.19.jpg episode21.20.jpg episode21.21.jpg episode21.22.jpg episode21.23.jpg episode21.24.jpg episode21.25.jpg episode21.26.jpg episode21.27.jpg episode21.28.jpg episode21.29.jpg episode21.30.jpg episode21.31.jpg episode21.32.jpg episode21.33.jpg episode21.34.jpg episode21.35.jpg episode21.36.jpg episode21.37.jpg episode21.38.jpg episode21.39.jpg episode21.40.jpg episode21.41.jpg episode21.42.jpg episode21.43.jpg episode21.44.jpg episode21.45.jpg episode21.46.jpg episode21.47.jpg episode21..jpg episode21.48.jpg episode21.50.jpg episode21.51.jpg episode21.52.jpg episode21.53.jpg episode21.54.jpg episode21.55.jpg episode21.56.jpg episode21.57.jpg episode21.58.jpg episode21.59.jpg episode21.60.jpg episode21.61.jpg episode21.62.jpg episode21.63.jpg episode20.64.jpg episode20.65.jpg episode20.66.jpg episode20.67.jpg episode20.68.jpg episode20.69.jpg episode20.70.jpg episode20.71.jpg episode20.72.jpg episode20.73.jpg episode20.74.jpg episode20.75.jpg episode20.76.jpg episode20.77.jpg episode20.78.jpg episode20.79.jpg episode20.80.jpg episode20.81.jpg episode20.82.jpg episode20.83.jpg episode20.84.jpg episode20.85.jpg episode20.86.jpg episode20.87.jpg episode20.88.jpg episode20.89.jpg episode20.90.jpg episode20.91.jpg episode20.92.jpg episode20.93.jpg episode20.94.jpg episode20.95.jpg episode20.96.jpg episode20.97.jpg episode20.98.jpg episode20.99.jpg episode20.100.jpg episode20.101.jpg episode20.102.jpg episode20.103.jpg Differences in adaptions Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion